


Happy Thanksgiving

by quirky_turtle



Series: Holidays with Spencer Reid Drabbles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle





	

“SPENCER!” You nearly screamed as you entered the kitchen. 

“What?” he asked as he finished taking out the good plates, his voice surprisingly calm. He was used to your “pre-hosting stress” as he called it. 

“We have to cancel. Everything is ruined.” you explained at you paced the floor of your kitchen. Spencer walked over to place his hands on your shoulders, stopping you from wearing out the tiles. 

“What happened?” he asked soothingly. 

“I got the wrong kind of cranberry sauce.” you cried out, holding the offensive can in your hand. 

Spencer took the can and read it, “Y/N, you don’t even like cranberry sauce.” 

“Henry does!” you exclaimed. 

“He’s five. Do you think he’ll care as long as he gets a big slice of pie at the end?” your loving husband rationalized. 

“No.” you sighed, finally calming down, “Thanksgiving is uncancelled.” you turned back to the oven. 

“I’ll alert the media.” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you from behind, “Relax. You’ve hosted Thanksgiving before.” 

“Yeah, but not since this.” you held up your left hand, the still shiny golden band reflecting the light, “And never for all your friends.” 

“They love you. Don’t worry so much.” he gently kissed your cheek before letting you go again, “Can I help at all?” 

“No, no, no. You are staying away from the food until it is served. You almost burned the turkey last time.” 

Spencer shrugged, unable to defend himself. He knew fully well that he had a tendency to get distracted while cooking. 

You continued to work in the kitchen. Spencer helped by tidying up the apartment, making sure it was clean and respectable enough for guests. He even picked up the piles of books on the floor, (while making a mental note to invest in another bookshelf). 

People started showing up around noon. When the plans were made, everyone else offered to take care of the desserts. Saying it was the least they could do, seeing as you were taking care of everything else. 

Penelope arrived with a to die for pumpkin pie. She excitedly told you about the recipe she had found on Pinterest. 

JJ, Will and Henry arrived with a homemade apple pie. Will bragged about it being a family recipe as Henry ran straight into his uncle Spencer’s arms. 

Morgan and Savannah brought a few tubs of french vanilla ice cream. Both having been to busy with work to prepare something on their own. You took it happily, glad to have something to offer with the pies.

Hotch and Jack arrived with some festively decorated sugar cookies. 

And lastly, Rossi arrived. Fashionably late, he clarified, and he handed you a bottle of wine. Very vintage, very expensive. 

You thanked and hugged them all as they entered, only waiting for the turkey to finish cooking. 

You all chatted and enjoyed the time you could spend together. The apartment was feeling rather crowded, but you were surrounded by the people you loved, so it was worth it. When the time came to sit at the table, everyone couldn’t wait to taste what you had spent the past few days preparing.

“Alright, mama. Where’s the turkey?” Morgan grinned as he clapped his hands together. 

“Be patient.” you called back as you entered the room, turkey prepared and well-plated. Spencer instantly got up to help you carry it in. 

“That looks delicious, Y/N.” JJ smiled as she complimented you. 

You smiled back as Spencer set the turkey on the table. You both went to your seats and you were about to start carving the turkey when Spencer interrupted you.

“Before we begin, I would like to say a few words.” he announced, “Sometimes, it’s hard to remember that there are things in this world that are good, especially with a job like ours. But today, I am thankful for my family, for Y/N, and this beautiful dinner she prepared.” he lifted his glass, and everyone joined in. 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Henry cheered and everyone chuckled. 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” you replied. 

And you all had a great holiday. 


End file.
